A Dream Come True
by Aqua Nie
Summary: It's good if your dreams come true, but what happens if your nightmares do?


A Dream Come True  
  
Her long blonde hair swished in the dark, and grey eyes tried to pierce the fog of night.  
  
Gradually, like the light at the end of a tunnel, a picture began to form.  
  
There were people.  
  
Lots of people.  
  
There were also hundreds of colours and sounds, and all of them began to invade her thoughts – interrupting her train of thought.  
  
She was in a great hall.  
  
She was sitting at the end of a long table, surrounded by thousands of children like herself.  
  
Looking up, she spotted a giant banner floating above her head.  
  
There were gold words imprinted on it, but they were illegible.  
  
She tried to see the exact colours of the banner, but a haze clouded her vision.  
  
It was getting harder to see, and the noises were louder than ever.  
  
The images in her head swirled about, and her head began to pound.  
  
She stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair, and a great hush fell over the other students.  
  
Placing a hand on her forehead, she fought to control her vision, and her other hand groped around for something to hang on too.  
  
She found a hand, and desperately hung on to it – like a life-line.  
  
She could vaguely hear voices, questioning her, but she couldn't understand them.  
  
She began to cry, and her tears made their way down her cheeks, across her chin, and started to drip to the table below her.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something rise to her throat, something bitter, something she had to get rid of.  
  
She let go of the hand, or tried to, but the other person's grip was too strong.  
  
She heard soothing whispers, presumably coming from the body linked to the hand.  
  
Taking her hand off her forehead, she shoved at the person.  
  
They let go of her.  
  
She staggered backwards, tripping over her chair, as well as other people.  
  
Looking up, she could make out the markings of 2 huge wooden doors.  
  
She started to run towards them, but had to stop when the SOMETHING began creeping up her throat again.  
  
It tickled, and she began to cough hysterically.  
  
She could see enough to see the difference the substance made on her skin.  
  
Her hand had caught what had been flung from her throat, and it was quite a contrast from the pale peach skin.  
  
'Black.' The words escaped out, in a raspy voice.  
  
'Black blood.'  
  
Raising a finger to her lips, she brushed them and looked at the finger.  
  
It had black liquid on it, and the stuff was dripping ever so slowly to the floor below.  
  
She began to run to the doors.  
  
Many people tried to stop her, but she stuck out her black hand and they parted like water.  
  
She reached the door, and pulled on the handle, leaving a black hand-print to remind people of her passing.  
  
She opened the door, and gazed around the room one more time.  
  
She saw a pair of cold, ice-blue eyes, glaring at her.  
  
She glared back, and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, rubbing off the liquid that had begun to congeal there.  
  
She then stepped backwards through the open space, where the opened door used to rest.  
  
She backed out of the hall, eyes never leaving the hard ones that followed her.  
  
She ran and ran, the scenery looking more like green streaks than plants.  
  
She closed her eyes, and wiped away the tears that kept forming there, with her hand.  
  
The new grotesque black lines didn't help her appearance, but she didn't care, she just kept running.  
  
Opening her eyes again, she had just enough time to read the words, HOGWARTS EXPR- before falling into a pit reserved for the train.  
  
She fell on her head, and just managed to see bright yellow headlights in front of her, before fainting dead away.  
  
  
  
Author's notes : Hey there! This is my first Harry Potter story! There is kind of a self-insertation, but it's not me, it's my own character. This is just the prologue, and the next chapter will be up as soon as I get about 10 reviews. Deal? Believe me, I will write this to the best of my ability. Thanx ever so much!  
  
- Aquarius Nie - 


End file.
